LA MÉDIUM
by chibichibi Twilighter Greyssed
Summary: Isabella hará que Edward vuelva a creer en el amor
1. prologo

LA MÉDIUM

Prologo:

Sentí como mi cuerpo se estrechaba contra una barrera. Perdi el equilibrio y caí de trasero contra el duro pavimento.

Tras aquel espectáculo sentí que las mejillas me ardían por la verguenza. Quise levantarme lo más rápido que pude, pero aquello fue inutil ya que mi trasero se encontraba bastante entumesido por el golpe.

Un par de manos me tomaron por los codos y levantaron del pavimento.

una vez que estuve firme. Una voz aterciopelada pregunto:

-¿Estas bien?

aquella voz aterciopelada no demostrba ningún sentimiento. (Y no era que yo quisiera que aquel desconocido se preocupara por mi).

levante la mirada y me sorprendo al ver a un hombre bastante atractivo. No tuve demacido tiempo de admirar el atractivo del hombre porque de inmediato senti la familiar sensacion de vertigo. Aquella sensacion era bastante familiar, pero a pesar de estar acostumbrada a ella, cada vez que veia a un espiritu, el vertigo aparecia. Desvie lamirada de aquel hombre atractivo y mire a una hermosa rubia detrás de él. sonrei a la mujer y está parecio sorprenderse de mi reacción.

-¿Te encuentras bien-volvio a preguntar.

Sacudi ligeramente mi cabeza y centre mi atención en él hombre que me había derribado.

Asentí sin decir ninguna palabra.

El hombre me soltó de los los codos . con el rabillo del ojo me pareció haberlo visto limpiarse las manos en sus jeans. hice como que no me di cuenta y lo eche una miradita. Era alto y fornido. Tenia el cabello cobrizo, mandibula cuadrada, nariz recta. El hombre vestia unos jeans y una polera. No tuve tiempo de inspeccionarlo a ojo clínico por que el me miro de una manera fría y distante. Sacudio la cabeza y se marcho.

El espíritu de la mujer rubia iba pegado a sus espaldas. Lo seguí con la mirada hasta que desapareció de mi vista entre la multitud de gente que caminaba por las calles de la cuidad.

* * *

Aquí les traigo una nueva historia.

Disculpen los errores ortográficos.


	2. Chapter 1

DECLAMER: Los personajes son de la señora Meyer, yo solo me adjudicó la trama de la historia.

NA: Aviso que el fic papá de alquiler esta en pausa por el momento y esta proceso de re-editado.

LA MÉDIUM

CAPÍTULO : 1

_**Para ser un fantasma es bastante molesta.**_

* * *

-Buenos días Isabella- saludo la señora Robinson.

-Buenos días Sra. Robinson -salude en respuesta mientras abría el local donde trabajo.

La Sra. Robinson era la antigua dueña del local. La mujer había muerto hace unos cinco años atrás y se negaba a cruzar la línea .(o ir hacia cielo, o donde quiera que los espíritus fueran cuando dejan la tierra).La mujer Decía que no se podía marchar porque ella no estaba muerta, que solo estaba dormida y que en cualquier momento podría despertarse. (de eso ya había pasado poco más de un año y la mujer no se daba por vencida).

Hace un poco mas de un año abri un local de antigüedades. No habia podido acabar la universidad ya que por desgracia mi madre habia caido enferma de cancer. Así que todos los ahorros para mis estudios universitarios se fueron en sus medicamentos. Lamentablemente mi madre no salio victoriosa de aquella batalla y murio un año despues de que nos enteraramos de su enfermedad. Después de la muerte de mi madre, me vi obligada a busca un trabajo. El dinero había escaseado y todavía teníamos cuentas pendientes en el hospital. Seis años más tarde abrí una tienda de antigüedades con mis ahorros de cinco años de esfuerzo. Mientras que mi padre tenia un pequeño taller mecánico en el garage de la casa.

Cuando la tienda estuvo abierta, hice un poco de aseo mientras llegaba Alice .Al termino del aseo tome asiento en el mostrador de la tienda y me permití vagar por un momento en mis pensamientos. Recordé el incidente de hace unas horas. El rostro de aquel hombre me inquietaba. Aquellos ojos verdes...

La puerta de la tienda se abrió dejando sonar la campanilla de la puerta. Me vi obligada a no pensar mas en aquel asunto y concentre mi atención en quien entraba. Era Alice..

-Buenos días Hermosa-saludo.

-Buen día Alice.

Alice es una muy buena amiga. Cuando la conocí la tienda llevaba tres meses de haber abierto. Todavía recuerdo aque día como si hubiera sido hace poco.

aquel día Alice llegó a la tienda pidiendo ayuda, según ella, se sentía bastante mal, ofrecí llamar a un ambulancia pero se negó. A los pocos minutos dijo sentirse bien y se ofreció a pagarme por mi ayuda. Me negué a recibir algo. Alice no se dio por vencida y se ofreció a ayudarme en la tienda. acepte. al siguiente día se volvió a presentar y dijo que me ayudaría atender la tienda sin paga. No podía negarme, Realmente necesitaba ayuda y aquello era una buena oferta. Acepte con la condición de que yo pagaba sus comidas, ella acepto. Con el paso de los días Alice y yo nos hicimos buenas amigas. También me entere que ella provenía de una muy buena familia adinerada. Alice dijo quererme ayudar por que en su casa se sentía bastante sola, su marido salia a trabajar y llegaba por las tardes, sus padres vivían al otro lado del estado y le era difícil visitarlos a diario. Con sus suegros no se sentía muy incómoda. así que tenia que hacer algo antes de que se volviera loca de aburrimiento. Y trabajar en la tienda la hacia sentirse útil.

El resto del dia paso tranquilamente. Al rededor de las cinco de la tarde despedi a Alice para que partiera a casa, por mi parte tenia cosas pendientes que hacer con algunas antigüedades que habian llegado la tarde pasada.

estaba tan entretenida con quellos objetos que no me di cuenta de la hora que era. Mire el reloj y este marcaba las diez de la noche; deje lo que estaba haciendo, tome mis cosas y me dispuse a salir del lugar. se me hizo un poco raro que la Sra. Robinson no se despidiera como lo hacia todos los dias.

A la mañana siguente me levante un poco más temprano de lo habitual. Tenia que hacer las compras, los suministros de comida escaseaban y yo era la que se ocupaba de hacer las compras. Baje a la cocina para preparar mi desayuno, comí en silencio, no permití pensar en nada mas que no fueran en la lista de compras. Una vez estuve lista, sali de la casa y me dirige al supermercado.

Caminaba por los pasillos del supermercado, empujando. el carrito con las combras. Cuando senti la sensacion de vertigo. Mierda pensé. Mire hacia todas direcciones esperando encontrar a un espititu en en lugar, pero no vi nada. Aquella sensacion desaparecio tan pronto como habia llegado. por un momento me senti aliviada al no ver ningún espiritu. (En ocaciones los espiritus solian aparecerse tal y como habian fallecido, algunas ocaciones aquello era desagradable. mira que mirar a un espíritu atropellado o mutilado era aterrador). En otras ocaciones solo aparecian con las ropas normales. Segui con mis compras. De repente apareció otra vez la senacion de vertigo apoderdándose de mi sistema. Me senti demaciado nerviosa y decidi que necesitaba salir de aquel lugar. Al girarme para salir del lugar, me tope con la rubia que habia visto ayer.

-¿Puedes verme?-pregunto la mujer.

Asenti en respuesta. La rubia suspiro aliviada.

-Debo irme- anuncié a la rubia.

-No, espera.

la mire confusa.

-Necesito que me ayudes.

Por mi seguridad no solia ayudar a los espiritus. Todavia recordaba la vez que le dije a mi madre que podia ver a la abuela Marie. Mi madre no creyó y dijo que eso era imposible porque la abuela habia muerto años atrás. Trate de conveserla de que la veia, pero mama se negaba.

-Uhm...No lo se...yo...

-Porfavor. Necesito que el sepa que nunca quise abandonarlo, y que...

Yo no podia ir con un extraño y decirle aquello.

-Lo siento, no puedo-Dije y me dispuse a salir del lugar. senti una mirada la mirada para encontrarme con...El era... El hombre atractivo con el que me encontre ayer.

El cobrizo estaba parado al final del pasillo. Él hombre cobrizo sostenia entre sus brazos a una pequeña niña de aproximadamente dos años de edad. El cobrizo me miro por un momento y luego siguio su camino. Detrás de ellos la mujer rubia los seguia.

woa... aquello era bastante raro. Sin comprar nada en aquel lugar sali y me dirige a la tienda de antiguedades.

como todos los dias la señora robinson me saludo.

-Buen dia Isabella.

-Buen dia sra. Robinson-salude.

antes de comenzar a limpiar como de costumbre la sensacion de vertigo se apodero de mi sistema. pense en que seria la señora Robinson. volteé hacia los lados y casi me hago e en los pantalones del susto.

-Hola- saludo la rubia.

-¿Que haces aqui? ¿como me encontraste?-pregunte.

-Te seguí hasta aqui. Nesecito de tu ayuda y no me ire hasta que accedas ayudarme-Dijo decidida.

su respuesta me molesto ¿Como estaba tan segura que accedería a ayudarla?

-¿Y como estas tan segura de que te ayudarte?-dije con tono molesto.

-No me ire de tu lado hasta que no accedas-dijo la rubia-. ¿Cual es tu nombre ?-pregunto.

-No te lo dire -asegure.

se encojio de hombros.

-No importa, tarde o temprano alguien te llamatra y lo sabre. Por cierto. soy Tanya Cullen.

-No me importa-Dije enfadada y sin mirarla.

en ese momento Alice entro a la tienda y llamo.

-¿Bella?

Mire a mi amiga y la fulmine con la mirada.

-¿Que hice?-pregunto.

-Nada. Complicaciones con...alguien.

-¿espiritus?-Pregunto.

asentí-y uno muy molesto.

Alice sabia de mi capacidad para ver espíritus. Se entero hace unos pocos meses atrás cuando me vio que estaba conversando sola. (En realidad estaba conversando con la señora Robionson). Me pregunto con quien conversava. y no tuve mas remedio que decirle la verdad. Me sorprendió que me creyera facilmete. Después de que se enterara me hizo unas cuantas preguntas. Una vez que respondí a su cuestionario, no volvió a preguntar más.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?-Pregunto Alice.

-Quiere que la ayude con su...

Detuve la frase al no saber de que forma estaban relacionados él cobrizo y la rubia. Ahora que lo recordaba, él cobrizo tenia una pequeña niña rubia en en brazos, así que...

(Esposo).confirmo la rubia.

-Esposo-dije en voz alta, comunicando a Alice el parentesco del espíritu y él hombre que me ponga en contacto con él para que ella pueda despedirse y luego marcharse. Pero no puedo parecerme de repente en su casa o en su trabajo, y dicirle que su esposa muerta quiere comunicarse con él. Lo más seguro es: que el hombre me demande y ponga una orden de alejamiento.

-Eso es seguro amiga pero, ¿por que no aceptas?-dijo Alice.

La rubia me miro y sonrio a mi amiga.

-Apuesto a que si ella me viera, me ayudaria-Dijo Tanya.

Ignore su comentario-He dicho que no y punto.

-Pensé que seria fácil. pero veo que que me he equivocado. Entoces... te aviso que sere tu peor pesadilla hasta que aceptes ayudarme.

la fulmine con la mirada y trate de ignorarla lo mejor que pude, pero fue inutil. Aquella mujer era como un grano en el trasero.

Por la tarde me dolia demaciado la cabeza. Tanya no había parado de hablar ni un momento desde que di por terminada nuestra conversación. La muy condenada comenzo por cantarme el himno nacional de los estados unidos en tres diferentes diomas, seguido por los himnos nacionales de varios países los cuales no se. Para ser una fantasma era bastante molesta.

Harta de todo aquello decidí irme a casa temprano. La muy odiosa me siguio a de ignorarla, pero su voz me aturdia demaciado. Al llegar a casa me fui diecto a la cama, pense que con dormirme descansaria de Tanya. pero la muy odiosa rubia cantaba más fuerte y no podia dormir. Esto era demaciado. Esto tenia que parar. Así que a mitad de la noche grite.

-¡¿ Puedes callarte?! ¡Te ayudare sí me dejas dormir en paz!

Cubri mi cabeza con la almohada.

-sabia que aceptarias. Duerme bien Bella.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Espero y fuera de su agrado.

Nos vemos pronto...

©©T×G


	3. Chapter 2

DECLAMER:Los personajes son de la señora Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la trama de la historia .

NA: Comunico que el fic de papá de alquiler esta en proceso. La señora inspiración me ha abandonado y se niega a querer colaborar conmigo.

LA MÉDIUM

Capítulo 2: investiganido un poco al cobrizo

* * *

Cuando por fin pude dormir; un hombre de cabellos cobrizos aparecio en mis sueños. Nos encontrábamos en una habitacion decorada en diferentes tonos rosas. Él cobrizo se encontraba cercas a un cuna y sostenía entre sus brazos a un diminuto bebé que lloraba con bastante fuerza. Me acerque a ellos a paso cauteloso hasta quedar a frente a ellos. Él cobrizo lloraba silenciosamente mientras arrullaba al diminuto bebe y le susurraba palabras amorosas. Trate de ayudar a consolar al bebe, quince tocarlo, pero mi mano no pudo . Me asuste. Trate de tocar al cobrizo pero mi mano hizo lo mismo. Me asuste aun más. Gire bruscamente hacia todas direcciones en busca de alguna explicacion. Al otro lado de la habitación había un espejo. Me acerque al espejo y mire el reflejo, mi aspecto no era el de siempre: Cabello castaño, ojos verdes, piel pálida, mi aspecto era el de... Tanya.

Abri los ojos de golpe y me incorpore de la cama quedando sentada, note que mi respiración era irregular.

-Lo siento- se disculpo la voz de Tanya en alguna parte de mi habitación .

Aquel sueño hizo que una sensación de miedo recorriera todo mi cuerpo. Trate de contrlar mi respiracion; y después de unos minutos lo logre.

-¿Que fue eso?-pregunte con voz ahogada.

-Fui yo una semana despues de mi muerte- dijo la rubia.

-¿Como lo hiciste?-Pregunte asustada.

-solo me he acostado en tu misma posicion y pense en aquel dia.

-Ohh-dije-. Lo siento.

-Yo mas- contesto.

(***)

El sonido estridente de mi despretador me obligo abrir los ojos. Con un "golpe maestro" hice callar a la cajita cuadra del despertador. A regañadientes mire el reloj y este marcaba las seis de la mañana. Me levante de la cama, me abrigue bien y baje a la cocina para preparar un poco de café para despertar. Una vez en la cocina, puse manos a la obra y prepare un poco de café y tostadas con mantequilla. Mientras desayunaba revisaba la lista de compras que no había podido compra el día anterior por culpa de la molesta de Tanya. Acabando el desayuno tome mi celular y marque el número de Alice. Alice contesto al cuarto timbre.

-Espero que sea algo bueno porque de lo contrario te ignorare y seguiré durmiendo-Dijo una Alice somnolienta.

-Lamento despertarte Alice, pero necesito que me hagas un favor.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga?-Contesto.

-Necesito que abras la tienda. Tengo que... ayudar a...

No dejo que terminara la frase.

-¡oh por Dios!... ¿Vas a ayudar al espíritu?

-Sí.-Confirme.

-...Abriré la tienda; con la sola condición de que me cuentes todo-Dijo una Alice más animada.

Lo medite por un segundo

-...Ehm...Alice...yo...Esta bien.-cedi.

-Ok. Bells, recuerda que hoy tendremos un día pesado, hoy se presentatan a trabajar las nuevas chicas: Jessica y Ángela y tenemos mucho que enseñarles.

-Lo se. No llegare muy tarde. Nos vemos.-Colgué el teléfono.

Media hora mas tarde me encontraba en la comodidad de mi sofá. La familiar sensación de vértigo apareció. Busque a mi visitante. Sabia de sobra quien era.

-Hola- salude en cuanto la vi mucho por hacer.¿Como es que llama tu esposo?-Pregunte.

-Edward. Edward Cullen.

asentí.

prendi mi laptop y espere a que este cargará. Mire a Tanya y Sonreí un poco para animarla. Cuando el ordenador estuvo listo, tecle el nombre del cobrizo, en el ordenador aparecía un reportaje de una revista de hace cinco años atrás. El reportaje decía que : La familia estaba compuesta por cuatro integrantes. Los padres: Carlisle cullen y Esmerald Cullen. E hijos : Edward Cullen y Rosalie Cullen. La familia era originaria de napa en el estado de California donde tenían un viñedo. El informe decía muy poco de la familia, solo se basaba en las cantidades de vino que reproducía anualmente las tierras de viñedos. Busque en mas sitios de internet pero la información era muy poca. Frustrada de todo aquello cerré la laptop d golpe. La información no me servía de mucho; tenia que encontrar información mas reciente.

Decidí que suficiente por hoy.

-¿cuándo lo buscaras-Pregunto Tanya.

-Uhm...no lo se. Tengo que saber más de ti y de él.

Me levante del sofa. Iba a ir a tomar una ducha para ir al supermercado y después ir a la tienda.

-Espera. Te diré todo lo que necesites saber.

-Ok-Me acomode en mi lugar-. Ehm...¿Recuerdas cuantos años tenias cuando falleciste?

-Sí...Uhm..-Sacudio la cabeza de un lado a otro e hizo una mueca-. Creo que...Veintisiete.

Alce una ceja.

-¿Creés o tenias?-Pregunte. En realidad no me estaba ayudando mucho.

-A medida que pasa el tiempo, algunas cosas se me han olvidado.-contesto.

-Ujum...¿sabes hace cuanto falleciste?

-Hace poco menos de tres años.

-¿Segura?

-Sí. Hace poco escuche a la madre de Edward decirlo.

-¿Sabes donde vive o donde puedo encontrarlo?

-No. cada vez que quiero estar con Edward, solo lo pienso en él y aparesco cercas.

-No es mucha ayuda, pero creo que es todo por el momento. Tengo que hacer unas cuantas cosas.-Dije dando por terminado el asunto.

-¿Vas a ayudarme cierto?-Pregunto.

-Te dije que te ayudaria , y lo cumplire.

(****)

Al llegar a la tienda, salude con un "Buenos días " a todas, fui a la bodega a guardar mis cosa y salí al mostrador para conocer a las nuevas chicas.

-Hola- salude en cuanto estuve cercas a ellas.

Alice se encontraba mostrándoles cada articulo de la tienda.

- Hola-Saludaron todas al unísono.

-Chicas ella es Isabella Swan, nuestra jefa. Isabella, ellas son: Jessica Stanley y angela Weber -dijo señalando a cada uno con su respectivo nombre.

-Hola chicas, es un placer conocerlas.-No sabia que decir. Me encontraba bastante nerviosa-. Bueno, pues bienvenidas, espero y les agrade estar aquí.

Entre Alice y yo les mostramos cada antigüedad de la tienda, les explicamos como funcionaban las cosas que necesitábamos que aprendieran. La puerta de la tienda sonó y todas miramos en dirección a la puerta ARA ver quien era nuestra próxima cliente.

-Buenas tardes-Saludo una señora mayor, bastante agradable.

-Buenas tardes ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?-Dije, momostrando a las chicas.

-Sí. ando en busca de mueble mas o menos así -Dijo la señora y me entrego una hoja de supe donde se encontraba lo que buscaba.

-Pase por aquí por favor.-Conduje a la mujer hacia donde se encontraba lo que buscaba.

Minutos después, acabe de atender a la clienta, la observe marcharse. Entonces Alice me llamo.

-Bells se que no tenemos servicio de entrega a domicilio, pero la Sra. Cullen requiere de este servicio. Dice que en su carro no hay cupo para lo que desea comprar. ¿Qué le digo? ó ¿Quieres hablar personalmente con ella?

-Hablare con ella.

La mujer se encontraba de espaldas a nosotros. Cuando ibaños en camino la Sra Cullen se giro, en canto nos vio sonrió ampliamente.

-Buenas tardes Sra. Cullen. Alice me comentaba que requiere de servicio de entrega de domicilio.

-Así es...

-Isabella-le dije mi nombre.

-Isabella. Me encantan las cosas que vendes en este lugar y deseo comprar unas cuantas cosas, pero en mi carro me es imposible llevarlas.

Hasta ese momento jamas se me ocurrió integrar el servicio de entrega a domicilio, pero ya que la señora Cullen la necesitaba, no podía negarme. Por suerte tenia mi A "Tom" mi camioneta y en ella podía hacer las entregas.

-Lamentablemente no contamos con ese servicio, pero usted sera nuestra primera entrega- Sonreí.

La señora Cullen sonrió en respuesta.

-Perfecto.

(**********)

Mas tarde ese día me dispuse a llevar los artículos de la señora Cullen a su casa. Con la ayuda de las chicas subimos las compras, cuando todo quedo acomodado pedí la ayuda de Jessica. Subimos al la camioneta y nos dirigimos a la dirección que nos había proporcionado. Nos tomo quince minutos llegar. aparque frente a una casa bastante lujosa.

Jessica soltó un pequeño silbido de admiración.

-Wow. Esta gente sí que tiene dinero.

Negué con la cabeza y reí un poco-. Anda, vamos a completar la entrega-Dije.

Bajamos e la camioneta y nos encaminamos hacia la puerta, toque un par de veces, esperamos a que alguien me abriera. La puerta se abrió y nos encontramos con la señora Cullen.

-Buenas tardes señora Cullen. Hemos venido a dejar su entrega.

-Hola Isabella-Dijo - ¿Necesitan ayuda?-Pregunto.

Dude un poco. Después mire a Jessica.

Iba a contestar con una negativa pero la señora

Cullen sonrio y Dijo:

-Hijo, ¿Puedes venir un momento?-Llamo.

Escuche unos pasos provenientes por los pasillo de la casa, y unos segundos más tarde salio...¡ Oh por dios era él !

Habían pasado dos días desde que lo vi por primera vez y ya me lo había topado tres veces.

* * *

Espero les vaya gustando la historia, sino aganmelo saber.

Quiero darles las gracias por sus Review, sus favoritos y seguidores. Disculpen que no conteste sus Reviews ya que no se como hacerlo desde la tablet jejeje.

Muchas gracias por darme la oportunidad de ser leída.

Y por ultimo diré que no se cuando serán las actualizaciones, no tengo día fijo.

Saludos :-)

©©T*G


	4. Chapter 3

DECLAMER:Los personajes son de la señora Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la trama de la historia. Sé que la historia no es muy... hay sí, que digamos muy buena, pero mientras me pertenesca no permito su publicación en ningún sitio a menos que lo permita yo.

NA: Como no actualice la semana pasada, les traigo actualización doble. Espero les guste.

LA MÉDIUM

* * *

CAPÍTULO 3 : Debo actuar rápido. Solo esta de visita.

Edward sostenía entre sus brazos a la pequeña niña rubia. Me miro de arriba a bajo e hizo una mueca.

-Cariño,¿ podrías ayudar aIsabella a bajar las compras que hice?-Pidio la señora Cullen.

-Claro madre-dijo el cobrizo.

¡Oh por Dios! Había sido una grandisima estúpida, al no darme cuenta en la tienda de que Esmerald Cullen era madre del esposo de Tanya..

Edward se a cerco a su madre, le tenido a la pequeña niña y se encamino hacia afuera. Camine detrás de él y después lo rebase para abrir la camioneta.

Él cobrizo tomo dos de los tres artículos y los llevo hacia la casa. Tome el articulo restante y lo seguí, coloque el articulo donde la Señora Cullen me indico.

Una vez fuera de la casa de la señora cullen, me di cuenta que había olvidado por completo de la presencia de Jessica hasta que ella hablo.

-Creo que ya no sera necesaria mi ayuda ¿verdad?-Dijo mirándome a mi y después a la Señora Cullen.

Negué con la cabeza. Mire a la señora Cullen y dije:

-Gracias por la ayuda Sra Cullen . Es todo. Hasta luego-Dije nerviosamente.

¡Demonios! ¿porque diablos estaba nerviosa?

-Hasta luego Isabella- respondió.

Jessica y yo caminamos a la camioneta y nos subimos a ella. Estando adentro Jessica dijo:

-Eso fue raro. Un segundo eres toda confianza y aparece el tipo guapo ese y eres toda nervios. Yo también haría lo mismo que tu si me topara con un hombre guapo. Él tipo es todo un galán de película. Lastima que este casado.

La miro interrogativamente y ella tambien me mira.

-¿Qué? ¿ Acaso es un delito reconocer que alguien es guapo? por que de ser así que me arresten.

Las dos reímos.

Tengo que admitir que me agradaba esta chica.

Encendí la camioneta y fuimos de regreso a la tienda.

(********)

Al día siguiente me desperté sobresaltada a causa del los recuerdos de Tanya. Esta vez había sido momentos antes de su muerte.

Me encontraba recostada sobre una cama; en una habitación espaciosa. De pronto siento dolor en la espalda y pienso que seria bueno caminar un poco. Me levanto y voy camino por los pasillos de la casa. Mi vientre es tan grande que no logro ver mis pies. Por mi cabeza cruza la idea de bajar a la cocina y preparar algo de comer. Me dirijo a las escaleras, llego al borde de primer escalón, tomo el pasa manos y bajo el primer escalón sin ningún problema, al siguiente es igual, pero en el quinto escalón me siento un poco segura, así que me siento capaz de bajarlas sin tener que sostenerme de nada. Suelto el pasa manos y logro bajar dos escalones más, en el próximo me desestabilizo y caigo hacia delante. Trato de tomar el pasa manos y lo logro. Trato de levantarme y estoy a punto de lograrlo, pero mi pie resbala y esta vez caigo hacia atras. Siento un golpe intenso en la parte posterior de mi cabeza,. De ahí todo se vuelve negro.

Despierto y estoy en un a habitación de hospital. Estoy sola. Me levanto de la camilla de hospital, camino hacia la puerta. Un pitido se escucha de fondo, me giro y veo de donde proviene aquel sonido: veo mi cuerpo inerte sobre la camilla. La puerta de la habitacion se abre de golpe y da paso a una enfermera, seguida por un doctor. No entiendo nada. La mujer inmediatamente me hace un RCP(1). En seguida aparecen mas personas en la habitación, uno de ellos lleva un aparato de electrochoques.

Al otro lado de la habitacion veo una luz, la luz es blanca, pero no lastima mis ojos. En la luz puedo ver una figura, esta hace señas para que me acerque, entre cierro los ojos y puedo ver a la abuela Zafrina.

-Ven-dice la abuela.

-¿Donde estoy? -Pregunto.

-Querida. Lamentablemente has fallecido. Es momento que cruces la linea-dice.

Esto tiene que ser un error, yo no he muerto. Y si es así primero quiero hablar con mi esposo: Con Edward. Pienso en mi pequeña bebe, miro mi cuerpo inerte. Los medicos y enfermeras que estan conmigo se van de uno en uno. veo mi vientre y este esta plano. Me alegro: mi bebe esta vivo. Camino hacia afuera, necesito encontrar a Edward para decirle que todo estará bien. Al salir por la puerta Edward pasa corriendo atravez de mi, lo sigo y veo que esta arrodillado a un costado de la camilla . Toma mi mano y llora incontrolablemente, me duele verlo de aquella manera Y... Entonces me doy cuenta que aquel recuerdo no es mio, sino de Tanya. Despierto alarmada.

Una vez controlada mi respiracion miro hacia la puerta de mi habitacion y me encuentro con Tanya. Tiene un gesto en la cara que no puedo desifrar.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto.

Ella niega con la cabeza y dice:

-No recordaba comno es que habia muerto, solo recordaba que estaba en casa, en la habitacion mia y de Edward. Queria mostrarte esto ultimo para que me ayudaras a saber como fue que falleci. Pero ahora lo sé.

Me apenaba saber que ella habia muerto de aquella manera.

-Te ayudare. No importa lo que tenga que hacer. Te ayudare a comunicarte con tu esposo-Dije convencida de mi misma.

(****)

Voy camino hacia el trabajo, me encuentro a una calle de distancia. Camino lo mas rápido que puedo, amla distancia veo a Alice, ella me espera recargada n la puerta del local.

-Hola-saludo en cuanto estoy lo suficiente,ente cercas.

-Llegas tarde-dice- . Te he esperado por mas de media hora. Iba a llamarte, pero he olvidado mi celular en casa.

-Lo siento Alice. Últimamente he estado un poco ocupada.

-¿Todavia sigues ayudando al espíritu?

-Si-digo mientras abro la tienda.

Logro abrir el local. Alice y yo nos adentramos y como si nos estuviera esperando el teléfono suena, Alice contesta.

Cuando Alice cuelga dice:

-Ha llamado la señora Esmerald Cullen. Dice que quiere verte, le he dicho que estabas disponible todo el día. Quedo de pasar en media hora por ti.

-¿Que?¿En serio?

Ella asiente.

-pero...pero...

-Ha dicho que es algo importante.

¡Oh Dios! Solo espero que no sea algo de lo que tenga que preocuparme. como las cosas que le he entregado ayer.

Media hora mas tarde la puerta de la tirnda se abre y deja entrar a la Señora Cullen.

-Bella han llegado por ti-anuncia Alice.

Ruego a todos los santos que no sea algo de la bodega y me encontro con la señora Esmerald.

-Buenos dias señoritas-Saluda la señora Cullen.

-Buen a señora Cullen- saludamos al mismo tiempo Alice y yo.

-Solo diganme Esme, la Sra. Cullen es mi susuegra- La seño... Esme me mira y dice-: Isabella, he venido hablar contigo .¿podemos ir a conversar un rato afuera?

-Claro, si.

Miro a asiente.

-Saldre por un momento...Ehm...

Mi amiga sonrie y asiente.

-Anda, las chicas no tardaran en llegar. Nos haremos cargo de la tienda.

-Gracias Ally-dIgo.

la Sra. Es me y yo salimos de la tienda y caminamos por la acera.

-Te importa que vallamos a la cafetería de aquí ala vuelta, necesito un poco de cafeina en mi sistema.

Sonrio y asiento. Los nervios me estan matando

Entramo a la cafeteria y tomamos asiento en una de las mesas vacias. Una memeseta se acerca y nos pregunta que es lo vamos a tomar. Es me pide café y yo pido lo mismo. La meseta se retira.

-Isabella, iré directo al grano-dice Esme.

Trago saliva.

-Quiero que seas mi proveedora. Tengo un pequeño negocio de decoración de interiores y los artículos que he encontrado en tu local me han gustado mucho. así que quiero que tu seas quien me brinde los muebles antiguos que necesito.

Suspiro aliviada ¿De verdad solo era esto? Por un ,omento pensé que me diria cualquier otra cosa, menos esta.

-Mucha gracias S...-me corrijo- Gracias Esme, me encantaría ayudarte-digo.

-Me alalegro-dice un par de días te haré una visita para echarle una miraditaba los antigüedades y para darte lo que necesito.

Asentí entusiasmada.

Para cuando llego nuestro pedido ya habiamos terminado de hablar sobre las mi negocio. Asi que aproveche en preguntarle algunas cosas.

-Ehm...¿ Su familia es ...Digo...Es originaria del pueblo?-digo nerviosamente.

¡Oh Dios! Soy una tan estupida para formular una pregunta.( Me digo a mi misma que ella no sabe nada, que nadie sabe nada más que yo)

-No, mi marido y yo nos mudamos al pueblo hace poco. Mi familia esmoriginaria de Napa en California.

-Um...¿solo tiene un hijo?-pregunto.

¿En serio bella?¿ no se te ocurrio otra cosa?

Esme suelta una pequeña carcajada y dice:

-Tengo dos hijos: Rosalie y Edward.

Eso ya lo se pero, necesito saber mas si es que quiero ayudar a Tanya.

-Edward solo estara en el pueblo un par de semanas-dice Esme sin dejar desonreir.

wow...Esme piensa que estoy interesada en si hijo. ¡ Oh Dios! Necesito salir de el relol.

-He...tengo que irme. Tengo cosas que hacer.

Esme asiente.

-Nos vemos luego.

Me levento de mi asiento, saco un par de billetes de mi bolso, los dejo sobre la mesa y me retiro a toda prisa.

Oh, no, he dadonuna mala impresión con esme y eso me averguenza. Ahora que hare cuando me vuelva a encontrar con Esme. Seguro que piensa que soy una interesada.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capitulo. Espero les guste.

Quiero dar las gracias a esta personitas por la molestia que se tomaron al dejerme sus rr. Gracias chicas por sus comentarios.

Tahirizhita Gey Pattz-Meleja Twihard-Cary-angie cullen mellark-sandy56-Naye15-marieisahale-nany sanz- DANI DA-AngyCullenpoterica-Itzel-suu Cullen.

©©T×G


	5. Chapter 4

Las invito a que pasen a leer el nuevo fic de bajo la misma estrella. Aquí les dejo el link (quitenle los espacios) s/10343802/1/Enseñame

* * *

DECLAMER: Los personajes son de la señora Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la trama de la historia. Sé que la historia no es muy... Hay sí, que digamos muy buena, pero mientras me pertenezca no permito su publicación en ningún sitio a menos que lo permita yo.

LA MÉDIUM

CAPITULO 4: Lo sabía.

* * *

Dos días después de la platica con Esme.

Mi respiración se aceleró. Sentía la adrenalina recorrer por todo mi cuerpo. Me aferre al volante hasta que mis nudillos se tornaron blancos. Y me dije a mi misma en voz alta:

-Tu puedes Isabella. Sal de aquí y ve directo al grano-Inhale, puedes, si no te creé ya no es tu problema. o... tendrás que buscar otra forma de ayudar a Tanya.

Baje de la camioneta y me encamine a la entrada de la puerta, toque un par de veces y espere. Un par de segundos después la puerta se abrió.

-Hola Isabella-Saludo Esme.

-Hola...Ehm... Esme-Dije-¿Esta Edward?

Esme frunció el ceño.

Seguro que se preguntaba porque buscaba a su hijo, si hace dos dias le habia preguntado por él.

-Sí, ¿lo conoces?- Pregunto.

Evite su pregunta contestando con otra.

-¿Podría hablar con él?

Esme frunció aún más el ceño.

-Si claro. Pero pasa por favor.

-Ehm..Prefiero esperarlo aquí, sí no le molesta.

-Claro que no querida, espera un momento.

Esmerald giro sobre sus talones y se encamino hacia adentro de la minuto mas tarde sentí la sensación de vértigo y supe que era Tanya. Mire a mi alrededor para buscarla. Pero a quien vi que venia hacia mi era Edward, tras él venia Tanya.

-Hola-Salude amablemente.

-No te conozco, así que no sé de qué quieres hablar conmigo-Respondió cortante.

Esto no había sido buena idea, pero aún así seguí con el plan.

-Yo...uhm... ¿Podemos caminar?-Pregunte señalando hacia el jardín delantero de la casa.

Lo vi dudar un poco. Asintió y comenzó a caminar, fui tras de él. Caminamos por el césped, cuando estuve seguirá de que estábamos a una distancia separada de casa comencé hablar.

-Ehmm...Sé que no me conoces y...

No dejo que acabara.

-¿Entonces a que vienes, si no sabes quién soy? seguro que quienes que pague los daños del otro día.-Dijo con burla.

¿Él pensaba que venia a reclamarle de aquel dia ?

-Puedes dejarme terminar-Dije con enfado.

Ahora comprendía por que se había casado con la rubia. Los dos eran iguales de insoportables.

No dijo nada y solo asintió.

-Bueno, como te decía, no se quién eres. Ehmm...vine por parte de... Alguien que quiere comunicarse contigo.

-¿y por qué no viene él o ella?

-El problema es que...Tú no la puedes ver.

-¿Qué?- respondió e hizo una mueca.

-Yo...Soy haci como una especie de médium-esto de explicarme apestaba- Y... he venido a buscarte por que...Tanya me lo pidió. Ella quiere decirte algunas cosas antes de partir.

Fui presente del enfado que crecía en su interior. Su rostro estaba de un color rojizo, sus labios formaron una fina línea y sus manos las apretó en puños.

-¡¿Qué clase de mierda es esta?!-medio grito.

Di un pequeño brinco hacia atrás.

-Ninguna. Te aseguro que soy capaz de ver a tu esposa, y ella me dijo que quiere hablar contigo.

Me tomo por los hombros y me dio una sacudida.

-¡Tanya está muerta! ¡Lo oíste, está muerta! -Dijo mientras me sacudía. Pude ver que sus ojos estaban inyectados de sangre por la ira.

-No Edward. Suéltala-Suplicaba Tanya a un costado de nosotros.

Y como si Edward hubiera escuchado las peticiones de su esposa muerta. Edward dejó de zarandearme y me soltó bruscamente haciéndome desequilibrar . Por fortuna no caí.

Lo mire asustada. Quería salir corriendo del lugar.

-Lo siento-Dijo a forma de disculpa.

No le creí. Sabía que tenía ganas de hacerme daño.

-¿Te hice daño?

No pude encontrar mi voz, así que no respondí.

Edward me miro nuevamente y cuadro los hombros, su expresión se volvió aún más fría.

-Escúchame-dijo dando un paso más cerca de mí, estaba tan cercas que pude oler su colonia-. No quiero que vuelvas a buscarme, porque si lo haces te demandare y pediré una orden de alejamiento donde no puedas acercarte a mi o a mi familia. ¿Me oíste?

Asentí en respuesta, estaba demasiado asustada.

Eres una tonta, tonta, tonta. Sabías que reaccionaría de esa manera y aun así lo hiciste. Acabas de empeorarlo todo Isabella, y todo por precipitarte hacer las cosas . Decía una vocecita dentro de mi cabeza.

Él giro sobre sus talones y se marchó dando grandes zancadas.

-Lo siento Tanya. Yo quería ayudar pero...

-No te preocupes, habrá otras maneras de acercarnos.

-¿Otras maneras?- pregunte atónita. Eso sería ser suicida, y yo no lo era.

-Sí. ¿Porque seguirás ayudándome? ¿No?

-¿Qué?¿estás loca? ¿Acaso no lo escuchaste?. Me demandara y pedirá una orden de alejamiento. Dentro de poco trabajaré con su madre.

-Dijiste que me ayudarías- replico.

-Lo se pero... Arggg... está bien, te ayudare.

Camine resignada a la camioneta, subí a ella y me fui del lugar. Me dirige a la tienda a atender unas cuantas cosas. Después de ir a la tienda me fui temprano a casa. El día había sido agotador, fisicamente estaba bien, pero ,mentalmente estaba agotada.

Al llegar a la puerta de la casa. Busque las llaves en mi bolso, las saque y abrí la puerta. Sentí una rara sensación de paz que jamás había sentido. Camine hacia la cocina donde supuse que estaría mi padre ya que olía a comida. Al llegar a la cocina casi me atraganto con mi propia saliva. En la cocina se hallaba mi padre revolviendo algo en la sartén y a su lado estaba mi madre.

Mi padre al verme pregunto:

-¿Estas bien?

Asentí.

-Hola cariño- saludo mi madre desde un costado donde estaba mi padre.

Salude a mi madre agitando un poco la mano.

-Hice un poco de pasta y Sue trajo pollo frito. ¿vas a cenar?- Pregunto mi padre.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Gracias papá.¿ tienes visitas?

Mi madre nos miró raramente, primero a mí y después a Charlie.

-He...-se rasco la parte posterior de la cabeza- sí.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede con ustedes?- pregunto mi madre.

Negué con la cabeza esperando que mi madre comprendiera que no era el momento de hablarle.

Desde que ella murió mi padre y yo tratamos de superar la pérdida de diferentes maneras y una de ella nos llevaba cada día más a estaba el hecho de que no le habia dicho nada a mi padre de que pidia ver espiritus.

-Uhmm...Que bien-dije-. Te veré luego, voy a mi habitación -Dije. Ojala mi madre me siguiera. Tenía tantas ganas de hablar con ella.

Gire sobre mis talones y me dirige a mi habitación.

Me di un baño, me puse mi pijama y me recosté en la cama. Pude sentir nuevamente esa dar sensación de paz. Me incorpore de la cama quedando sentada, y dos segundos después apareció mi madre en la puerta de mi habitación.

-¿Qué fue todo eso de allá abajo?—pregunto mi madre.

-¿eso?

-No te hagas la tonta Isabella.

¡Oh por dios estaba enfadada! Cuando me llamaba por mi nombre de pila era mala señal.

-No te entiendo- dije.

-Pensé que tú y tu padre eran unidos.

Haaa...Ahora sabia de donde venía su enfado.

Me encogí de hombros y dije:

-Supongo que es por nuestros trabajos. Sabes. Papá por fin cumplió el sueño de tener su propio taller mecánico. Y yo tengo una pequeña tienda de antigüedades.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí. Hay mamá. Te extraño tanto. Aguarda... ¿Cómo es que puedo verte? si cuando falleciste no pude.

-Cuando fallecí no pudiste verme porque yo no tenía cosas pendientes. Así que fui directo al otro lado. Pero veo que me he equivocado. Creo que….- dijo sin acabar la frace.

-¿Qué es lo que crees?—pregunte.

Sacudió la cabeza.

-Tonterías. Por mi parte haré todo lo que este a mi alcance por este aquí contigo más seguido-Dijo y trato de poner su mano sobre la mía.

-¿Y cómo es que viniste hoy?- pregunte.

-Vine a visitarte a ti y a tu padre. Por cierto, la abuela Marie manda saludos.

Asentí.

-Oh.. Cariño... es tiempo de que me marche.

-Pero...Mamá.

Mi madre se esfumo en el aire dejando me sola. Di un largo suspiro. Tenía tantas cosas que contarle a mi madre y el tiempo que estuvo aquí fue muy pequeño. Me acomode en la cama, tome la sabana y me cubrí. En cuestión de minutos quede dormida. Esta vez Tanya no apareció en mis sueños.

* * *

Bueno, pues espero y les haya gustado el capítulo. Y doy nuevamente las gracias por sus review, favoritas y seguidoras.

Nos vemos dentro de una semana con cap doble.

Saludos ;)

©©T×G™


End file.
